


Another universe

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "You can fly to Z'ha'dum, but you will die," Ambassador Spock said to Kirk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: bridge2sickbay [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Another universe

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.
> 
> Theme was TV shows, Babylon 5.

"You can fly to Z'ha'dum, but you will die," Ambassador Spock said to Kirk.

As if this was a way to stop Kirk from flying to the Shadows' home planet with the White Star, his husband next to him.

"They only want to speak with you," McCoy said, and it was his voice that Kirk heard and it were his hands that Kirk had felt last night. There were a body and a brain and even memories - but there was no heart anymore. It was the shell of the man he had once loved, now only a puppet of an alien race.

When the White Star crashed into the city and Kirk jumped from the balcony into the endless void below, knowing that whatever the Shadows had left of McCoy was now burning away, it still broke his own heart once more.


End file.
